Insomnia
by Witchbound
Summary: Brendan and Ste spend new years eve sleeping at Brendan's while Cheryl is out. Poor Ste keeps poor Brendan awake all night making Brendan do naughty things to Ste in the process. ;
1. Chapter 1

I'm lying next to Brendan in his bedroom, both of us pressed up against each other while sprawled out underneath the covers.

My new years couldn't have gotten any better, Cheryl was out at the dog apparently meeting up with Trevor or something and so we had the house to ourselves for the night.

I had told Rae that Brendan was having mates over for drinks and told her it was for guys only, she didn't seem happy at all about this but I think she bought it, she bought anything these days.

I felt a sudden pang of guilt at what I was doing to her but I couldn't help the way Brendan reeled me in, I never thought it was possible for someone to make me feel so mesmerized and flustered with just one look or touch. Even his voice sent shivers of delight running down my spine which ended somewhere behind my balls.

I pushed the thoughts of Rae from my mind when Brendan stirred a little in his sleep, his forehead wrinkled slightly as if he where thinking in his sleep. It wouldn't surprise me, after all he seemed to be thinking all the time, his brain never shutting off. I often tried to work out what was running through his mind but with Brendan you could never work out what he was thinking or what he was going to do next, he was liking a ticking time bomb sometimes, so unpredictable and it both scared and excited me all at the same time.

He stilled in his sleep letting out a little sigh, his chest moving up and down slowly with his arm around my shoulder so that my head rested on the crook of his armpit, I loved it when we could lay like this together but it was never often enough. With Brendan I had to take all of the happiness that I could when being with him, never wasting a miniute.

We had already had sex a while ago and then Brendan had fallen asleep while I stay lying awake, I just couldn't sleep, couldn't shut off my mind because times like this where too precious to manage to sleep, it was as if my brain wouldn't let me shut off while near Brendan, like he was the only person on earth.

I was starting to get twitchy needing to stretch and wriggle around as I had been lying awake for so long, I couldn't tell what time it was but it was at least past 10pm.

I tried not to wriggle about but I was starting to get impatient as I really had been trying to sleep for the last 20mins or so...

I shifted just a bit of my weight trying not to wake Brendan up while stretching my legs and trying to get all of the kinks out of my sore muscles.

Brendan shifted again letting out a low moan in the back of his throat making me stiffen until he settled back into his dream world.

I started to silently curse myself because if I woke Brendan up he might become irritated with me and Brendan being unpredictable...well lets just say the scenario probably wouldn't be good...

More time passed by and I couldn't hold on any longer as the urge to thrash about became too strong. I started to wriggle again trying to get the kinks out of my sore and aching muscles, it was becoming too much now, I tried desperately not to wake Brendan up but it was already too late.

"Stephan, keep still will yer huh?" said Brendan in a slightly irritated voice, his voice coated with sleep.

"Sorry" I say pulling a face. I knew I should have kept still but I never seem to learn. I proper always want to make him happy but somehow always mess things up.

He seemed to drift off again while I grew even more frustrated, I tried to stretch my legs out hearing the joints click with a sickening popping sound but this didn't settle me down one bit and I found myself wriggling about yet again and letting out sighs of frustration.

"Stephan, for fucks sake!" Brendan shouted making me flinch. I looked over at him to find him staring at me with blurry tired eyes and I bet my wide ones didn't look any better because I also felt knacked.

"I'm sorry" I said quickly with a little bit of fear finding it's way into my voice.

"What the hells the matter with yer, huh?" he said giving me a curious look with a sideways glance.

"Can't sleep" I said looking anywhere but his face in-case he got angry with me.

Before I knew what was happening Brendan began to sit up sliding his arm from around me while rubbing his eyes with his other hand. He then leant over me to switch on the bedroom lamp making me squint from the brightness of it.

"Brendan, what yer doing"? I asked annoyed at the pain the light caused me eyes.

"shhhh" he whispered flinging the cover from my body and exposing my naked form to him. I started on breathlessly as he made his way down my body sliding his tongue along my chest and down over my stomach while his hands followed his tongues movements.

Finally his mouth found it's way to my already hardened cock and he began to ferociously devour me whole, taking me fully into his mouth until it touched the back of his throat. He began to make a moaning sound in the back of his throat sending vibrations throughout my body. I let my head fall back with a loud moan unable to stop my head from falling to one side as I began to see stars, my vision blurring over.

With a few more flicks of his tounge I found myself cumming with an arch of my back, Brendan greedily swallowed it all before sitting up and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

He bent over me and I tried to focus on him but couldn't stop my head from swimming, it was only then that I realized how close his face was to mine and he was talking to me handing me a wipe to clean myself up from beside the bedside cabinet near my head.

"Stephan, you okay"? He asked with a tone of mischievous and a wide smirk on his face. I just nodded taking the wipe from him and began to lazily clean myself up while still attempting to clear my head.

"tsk tsk" Brendan sat up shaking his head and went to go to the loo while I finished cleaning myself up, once he had come back I had finished and had flung the wipe in the bin.

I let out a yawn as he climbed back onto the bed leaning over me to turn the lamp back out while giving me a quick peck on the lips and then pulling the covers back up over us.

He pulled me to him his arm wrapping it's self around me yet again while he drifted off into a peaceful slumber. I watched him drift off content in his arms and then I realized that I also needed the loo...crap. 


	2. Chapter 2

Crap...I realized that I needed the loo really bad all of a sudden but I was afraid to wake Brendan up again in-case he really did get mad. I risked a glance at Brendan seeing that he was sleeping peacefully, his chest rising and falling slowly.

Surely I could make it to the loo and not fuck up by waking him again? I was lucky that he didn't lose his temper with me last time I woke him up, now that had come quite a shock...

Slowly I started to sit up easing the covers off my naked form while trying not to make the bed creak. I let out a sigh of relief as I managed to get out of bed with Brendan letting out little more than a moan in the back of his throat.

So far so good I thought. I turned around ready to sneak out of his bedroom silently but as you know me being a clumsy git walked right into the bedside cabinet stumping my toe in the process. Shit! Brendan stirred before settling down again. I sighed in relief again and cursed the darkness that surrounded the bedroom. I couldn't see a damn thing!

I then proceeded to sneak out of his bedroom by making it to his closed bedroom door while trying to rub my toe better which probably wasn't the best idea since I couldn't see...but to my own surprise I manged not to fuck this one up after all!

I started to feel really pleased with myself until I reached for the bedroom handle and opened the door. To my horror it seemed that Brendan's bedroom door was now alive and hated to be opened...great...

"Stephan, what yer doing now for fucks sake?" Brendan murmured in annoyance. I gritted my teeth with my hand still on the door handle and faced Brendan. It was a good job it was so dark after all because the look on my face must have been either frightening, pathetic or damn right comical.

"Just going to the loo..." I said while wondering if I should just leg it out of the house now while I could but then I glanced down at myself and thought better of it...

Brendan squinted in the dark at the clock beside him attempting to make out what time it was. "Are you serious? I've only slept for 10 mins Stephan..." He said sounding both amused and even more annoyed if that where possible.

"Sorry" I said again, how many more apologies could I say before Brendan just decided to boot me out of his bedroom window?

I again thought of just grabbing my clothes off his bedroom floor and making a mad dash for it but again thought better of it, wouldn't want people to think I was a mad man would I?

"Sorry, won't be a min" I cursed myself for apologizing again before quickly dashing down the hallway into the bathroom and locking the door behind me while nearly pissing myself in both terror and humiliation. This is exactly what Brendan always did to me, made me feel like and idiot but then again I guess everything tonight was probably on me.

I quickly did my business before washing my hands and then trying to calm my nerves before going back to Brendan's bedroom praying that he wasn't angry with me at all for fucking things up again.

I made my way into his room shutting the horribly squeaky door behind me again while pulling another face that could only describe a person thinking shit and turned around to face a possible 'slap' as Brendan would call it.

To my suprise he was still laying in his original position rubbing his temple while chewing his gum. Why on earth he chewed gum in bed was beyond me, he just never seemed to take it out not even for sleeping.

I made my way onto the bed and got back into my own original position, his arm made it's way back around me which settled my nerves a little bit more and I then let my body relax.

"That the last time now Stephan, huh?" He asked with his eyes still closed and his mouth still chewing.

"erm, yeah" I whispered starting to get slightly scared again. I really had fucked things up tonight, what if he didn't want to ever bring me around again? No, I wouldn't let those thoughts cross my mind I just couldn't face up to them.

"ok" He half mouthed already it seemed drifting off into sleep once more. I suddenly realized how thirsty I was...you have got to be fucking kidding me. Before tonight was over I was surely getting a another punch and the thought made me cringe. I just had to risk it, I couldn't sleep being this thirsty maybe he would understand...yeah right.

I forced myself to whisper his name. "Brendan" and I cringed at how croaky my voice sounded.

"Hmm?" He murmured in response. He clearly couldn't be bothered and I found myself chickening out of it.

"Nothing" I said feeling the dread soak up into me.

"Hmm" He murmured again but then I knew that I had to risk asking because there was no way that I could sleep being this thirsty.

"Brendan" I said again.

"What Stephan? Do you ever shut up eh? He yelled making me recoil from his body as I jerked into a sitting position almost falling off the other end of the bed making Brendan open his eyes and try to focus on me.

"Just wondering if I could have a drink?" I whispered noticing how my voice was hardly audible and how shaky it sounded. Sweat was pouring off my body now as my nerves skyrocketed.

"What?" Was his reply as he sat up and turned on the lamp, again the light blinded me making me squint from the brightness.

I tried to calm my breathing taking in a slow deep breath and plucked up the courage to ask again. "Can I have a drink please?" I forced my voice to sound louder and more calm but it still came out sounding rather shaky.

Brendan groaned and without saying another word he got up and made his way downstairs leaving me in a mess of nerves, I was sure he was going to smack me about right there and then but I had been wrong again.

He came back into the bedroom with a glass of water turning on the bedroom light as he did and closing the door behind him with a creak that made me wince.

"Here you go" He said handing me the glass which I took a long swig from before placing it down beside me.

"What am I gonna do with you huh?" Brendan was eyeing me up with an eyebrow raised while his mouth continued to move like clockwork.

It was then that I realized I was shaking from fear of my earlier thoughts but Brendan didn't seem to mind too much, in fact he had a look of pure lust in his eyes as he started down the length of my body.

"Come here" He said, his voice sent shivers down my spine and I knew to obey him by now so I made my way over the bed to him and he immediately layed me down so that he was sprawled on top making our hardening cocks rub together. I gasped with delight but never got a chance to let out a moan as he covered my mouth with his own sucking on my top lip hard. It felt as though he where trying to suck my lips off making it impossible to breathe while he continued to kiss me slipping his tongue inside.

Finally we broke for air and my breathes came in panting gasps while he stared at my face with a look of pure smugness on his face like he couldn't believe how easy it was for him to get me where he wanted me.

He stuck a couple of his long fingers into his mouth slowly coating them with saliva which made my cock twitch against his.

"Impatient are we?" He said teasingly as his wet fingers made their way down to my backside and found his target letting his fingers glide in with surprising ease. He then began to slowly pump them in and out of my body making my head fall back with my mouth slightly apart.

"You like that, huh?" Brendan whispered pressing his mouth to my ear so that I could feel his hot breathe send the hairs on my neck stand up with excitement.

A weird sound came out of my mouth making Brendan laugh and then suddenly withdraw his fingers from me.

"Don't get too excited Stevie-boy, I'm not done with yer yet." My heart began to thunder in my chest as he reached for the bedside cabinet and took out a condom and lube. Glancing back at my lustful face he tore the condom open with his teeth letting out a low and sexy snarl.

Bloody hell he told me not to get too excited and he does this to me? I couldn't bear it as all the sensations pricked my body with desire.

I had gotten too lost in my fantasy thoughts that I hadn't realized Brendan had already placed the condom on himself and lubed himself up and was now pressing on my entrance demanding entry. I let out a loud moan at the discomfort of him slowly entering me while he gritted his teeth never looking away from my face.

When he was finally fully in me he gave me a quick peck on my parted lips as he began to slowly thrust at first before picking up the speed. My eyes where half closed as he began to mercilessly thrust in and out of my energized body.

I was then aware that I was letting out the loudest moans I had ever made which I thought I was not capable of such noise.

This made Brendan smirk and thrust even harder and faster and I was aware that I was shouting something along the lines of "fuck, oh..my..fuck..bren...fuck" But my senses where falling apart as the world began to spin and I couldn't even remember my own fucking name let alone Brendan's.

I heard fire works outside and heard distant shouts of "happy new year". It was now 2011 and I had officially ended a year and then started a year by being fucked by Brendan mother fucking Brady of all people but my vision started to fade as the insomnia finally started to wear.

I was aware of Brendan nipping me and slapping my face while he continued his thrusts as he tried to rouse me but I couldn't stay awake any longer.

My last thoughts where not good ones despite this amazing new years eve and as I blacked out all I could think was that Brendan was going to fucking murder me in the morning if he didn't murder me in my sleep that is.

THE END 


End file.
